Fantasía con Haruka
by Destined Couple
Summary: Un one-shot inspirado en una excelente pregunta ¿Cual sería tu fantasía mas descabellada con Haruka o Michiru?. En esta historia mi fantasia es obviamente con Haruka. Historia en 1ª persona donde cualquiera puede ser la protagonista. Espero que les guste.


Hola chicas…. Como están???

Como algunas de ustedes saben subo mis historias paralelamente en ForosDz…y revisando los temas encontré uno que me intereso bastante…. ¿CUAL SERÍA TU FANTASIA MAS DESCABELLADA CON HARUKA O MICHIRU?

Y si que me interesó (aunque todo lo que tenga que ver con Haruka llama inmediatamente mi atención y mas aun si a eso le agregamos "Fantasía" *BABA*), tanto así que mientras trataba de describir una de mis tantas fantasías con Haru, comencé a escribir y a escribir, y pronto se convirtió en un pequeño One-Shot conmigo de protagonista junto a mis dos grandes AMORES….: Haruka y el Tequila.

Espero que disfruten esta nueva historia donde cualquiera de ustedes puede ser la protagonista y soñar un momento con el día en que nuestras vidas se unan, aunque sea en sueños y solo por un momento, a nuestra gran Haruka Tenoh.

Nos leemos luego y disfruten esta nueva historia….

(El título es debido al nombre del tema realizado en ForosDz)

* * *

**Fantasía con Haruka**

Me encontraba esperando a Haruka en la cafetería de siempre, su llamado me preocupó. Sin pensarlo dos veces deje todo lo que estaba haciendo y partí velozmente al punto de encuentro.

Haruka llegó a mi lado minutos después, la observé detenidamente y noté que su expresión no era la misma de siempre, lo descubrí rápidamente al mirar sus ojos.

"Que sucedió??" pregunto al notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

"Lo que tenía que pasar…" respondió ella rápidamente.

"Eso quiere decir que…"

"Así es… Terminé con mi novia"

"Pero por qué??? Pensé que las cosas entre ustedes habían mejorado…"

"Las cosas entre ella y yo ya no son las mismas hace mucho tiempo… lo mejor era separarme de ella… ordenar mis ideas y descubrir que es lo que realmente siento" dijo mirándome fijamente.

"Entonces…" hago una pausa "De verdad amas a otra persona???"

"Creo que si… es por eso que terminé con ella… necesito saber si lo que siento es real…"

"No estés triste Haruka… yo te ayudaré a superar esto…"

"Gracias…" se acerca a mi y me abraza tiernamente "Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado" mi corazón se acelera y creo que mi rostro no puede disimular la emoción de sentirla tan cerca. Siento su respiración en mi cuello lo que hace que mis pelos se ericen. Trato de disimular y me separo de ella dándole la espalda, esperando que no se de cuenta de lo que me sucede. Haruka se acerca a mi y me abraza nuevamente "Ven conmigo si???…" me dice al oído.

"Esta…bien…" dijo entrecortadamente. Por ella sería capaz de ir al fin del mundo, lástima que mi amor no es correspondido, aun así prefiero tenerla de amiga a no tenerla en lo absoluto.

Subimos a su auto, me siento a su lado y la veo de reojo, como siempre, mientras maneja. Ella se da cuenta y solo me sonríe. Oculto el rubor de mis mejillas mirando por la ventana, aunque no pasan mas de cinco minutos y vuelvo a contemplarla.

"Ya llegamos" me dice al momento que detiene su auto. Subimos a su piso y nos dirigimos a la sala. "Quieres beber algo??"

"Un vaso de agua estará bien" le digo tímidamente.

"Agua???" dice sonriéndome "No vinimos aquí a tomar agua…" abre las puertas de su bar y saca una botella de tequila "Ayúdame con los vasos quieres???"

"Claro…" me levanto rápidamente y me dirijo a la cocina. Conozco muy bien su departamento, he pasado días enteros en él, pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme nerviosa cada vez que estamos solas. Tomo dos vasos, los típicos para tomar tequila, de uno de los gabinetes y los llevo a la sala.

Nos sentamos en el suelo, junto a la mesita de centro. Haruka comienza a partir los limones mientras yo lleno los vasos.

"Espera" me detiene cuando me preparo a beber el primer vaso "Hagamos esto mas emocionante" me sonríe maliciosamente.

"Mas emocionante??? Como???"

"Mmm..." me sonríe nuevamente. Conozco muy bien esa sonrisa, ella esta planeando algo "Verdad o desafío???"

"…" la miro fijamente y ella a mi.

"Anda dime, Verdad o desafío??" insiste.

"Mmm?? Verdad???" digo no muy convencida.

"Bien esto se pone interesante…" Haruka disminuye la distancia entre ambas, esto me pone nerviosa y me alejo un poco de ella. "Que sucede? Me tienes miedo?"

"Como… crees…" sonrió, pero aun así no puedo disimular mi nerviosismo "Que no vas a hacer tu pregunta…?"

"Veamos…" apoya su espalda en el sofá y toca su barbilla con una de sus manos. Luego de pensar unos segundos me mira nuevamente "Has besado alguna vez a otra chica???"

"Que??!" digo pensando que en realidad hubiera elegido desafío.

"No vas a responder?? Si no respondes tendrás que tomar tu vaso de tequila de una sola vez"

"Yo… yo…" afortunadamente para mi la luz era tenue y no creo que haya notado mi rostro ruborizado. "Prefiero no responder…" tomo la sal, el limón y de un solo sorbo bebo el vaso de tequila. Termino con una mueca al sentir el alcohol quemando mi garganta.

"Ja ja ja…Como no respondes una pregunta tan simple como esa…?"

"Como me preguntas eso si tu sabes bien que a mi no…"

"Si… si… lo se, no te gustan las chicas. Me lo has repetido muchas veces…"

"Entonces por qué sigues insistiendo" pregunto un poco enojada, aunque por dentro deseo tener las fuerzas para contarle la verdad.

"Bien… me toca… Hazme una pregunta…"

"Esta bien… Verdad o desafío???"

"Verdad…!" responde rápidamente.

"Dime… quien es la persona por la cual terminaste con tu novia???"

"Te contestaré mas adelante" me guiña un ojo y bebe su vaso.

Después de varias preguntas mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero Haruka estaba como si nada.

"Te encuentras bien??" me pregunta Haruka.

"E..e..so… cre…eo" el tequila comenzó a afectar mi lengua lo que hace que se me dificulte hablar. Trato de pararme para recostarme en el sofá pero mis piernas no responden.

"Espera… ten cuidado" Haruka me toma de la mano para que no caiga al suelo. "Solo una pregunta mas"

"Esta bien solo una…" digo volviendo a sentarme en el suelo.

"Verdad o desafío???"

"Desafío…!" dijo para terminar de una vez con este jueguito, después de todo fuera cual fuera el reto yo bebería el vaso de tequila y por fin podría descansar.

"Te reto a…" hizo una pausa y se acercó a mi "Te reto a que me beses"

"Que…??!!" tal reto hizo que mi mareo se pasara rápidamente y que cientos de mariposas se apoderaran de mi estómago.

"Anda… si lo haces te diré el nombre de la persona que me gusta" Deseche inmediatamente mi plan de beber el vaso de tequila, tal vez esta era la oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando.

Mi corazón latía con más y más fuerza, sentía como si fuera a morir en cualquier momento a causa de un ataque al corazón. "Que??... No quieres hacerlo??" me dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz.

"Yo…yo…" me arrodillé frente a ella, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y pasé mi pulgar por sus labios "Si… quiero…" lentamente fui acercando mi, cerré mis ojos y uní mis labios a los de ella. Fue una sensación indescriptible, el tiempo pareció detenerse, aquel beso fue exactamente como lo había imaginado.

Haruka se separó de mí. Yo aun continuaba con mis ojos cerrados.

"Estas bien??" me preguntó dulcemente.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos y la miré fijamente "Haruka…?" dije casi en un susurro. En ese momento no se si fue por efecto del alcohol o si porque finalmente había encontrado el valor para aceptar mis sentimientos pero me abalancé sobre ella haciéndola caer al piso. La besé nuevamente, mas intensamente que la vez anterior, esta vez nuestras lenguas se unieron en un baile lujurioso y pasional.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y pronto tenía a Haruka sobre mí besándome intensamente y haciéndome sentir como en el cielo.

Las horas pasaron y ninguna de las dos se detuvo… para mi era como un sueño echo realidad, pero no estaba segura de lo que significaba para Haruka. Tal vez solo lo hizo para olvidarse por un momento de la ruptura con su novia, o solo para pasar el rato… o quien sabe por qué razón… pero para mí fue algo muy importante y algo que jamás olvidaría.

Los primeros rayos del sol dieron sobre el rostro de Haruka, aun estábamos tendidas en el piso de la sala. Yo estaba recostada sobre su torso desnudo, mientras ella me rodeaba por la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

Me desperté al sentir su mano acariciando mi rostro "Como estas preciosa???" me preguntó mirándome tiernamente.

"Bien… pero aun estoy un poco mareada…" digo incorporándome y buscando mi ropa con la vista. Solo alcanzo a ver la camisa de Haruka, la tomo y la coloco sobre mis hombros. Comienzo a abotonarla.

"Espera" toma mis manos entre las suyas.

"Debo irme Haruka…" digo zafándome del agarre de sus manos.

"Espera no te vayas…"

"No hagas esto mas difícil por favor…" dije apunto de las lágrimas. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para verla a la cara, no después de lo sucedido.

"Es que lo de anoche no significó nada para ti???"

"Es por eso que me voy…" no aguanté mas las lágrimas y me eché a llorar "Tu significas mucho para mi… lo de anoche fue muy especial y no quiero arruinar esta sensación con la verdad acerca de tus sentimientos" tomé mi ropa que estaba desparramada por todos lados con la intención de irme, pero Haruka nuevamente me detuvo.

"Espera" me abrazó y por acto reflejo yo lo hice también arrojando nuevamente mi ropa al suelo. "Es que no quieres saber quien es la persona que me gusta en realidad…?"

Al oír estas palabras mis brazos cayeron como muertos. "No quiero… no quiero saberlo" dije separándome de ella, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas.

Haruka me detuvo y limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares "No hay por qué llorar" me abrazó nuevamente "La persona que en realidad me gusta…" bisbiseó en mi oído. Traté de alejarme de ella, pero Haruka me retenía con fuerza "La persona que me gusta eres tu…" dijo al momento que mis piernas flaqueaban haciéndome caer de rodillas.

"No juegues conmigo Haruka…" dije mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban de mi nuevamente.

"Como crees que jugaría con algo tan serio como esto eh??" se inclinó para quedar a mi altura. Me tomó de la barbilla y me hizo mirarla. Mi visión estaba borrosa a causa de las lágrimas "Har…" mi voz fue retenida por los labios de Haruka uniéndose nuevamente a los míos.

"Me gustas mucho… Quiero tenerte así… a mi lado… para siempre" me decía entrecortadamente mientras me besaba en los labios una y otra vez.

"Haruka…" ella se detuvo un momento para oírme "Tu también me gustas, no sabes cuanto. Jamás pensé que podría llegar a sentir esto por otra chica…" Haruka solo me mira atentamente "Yo también quiero estar a tu lado para siempre" dije abrazándola fuertemente, por fin puedo respirar en paz…he confesado mis sentimientos por ella...al fin soy libre.

Haruka me alza en sus brazos y me lleva a su habitación "Que te parece si continuamos lo de anoche???" me dice con voz sensual. "Verdad o desafío???"

"Desafío" contesto con voz retadora. Haruka murmura su nuevo reto en mi oído "Eso será muy fácil" digo con una sonrisa mientras me deposita en su cama. La diversión estaba a punto de comenzar…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el One-shot.

Quiero agradecer a Haruka_Tenoh (una amiga de ForosDz) por crear este excelente tema que me ayudó a dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación para crear esta pequeña historia.

Adios…..


End file.
